SCREAM V
by Ammicus Prague
Summary: After the attacks of Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker, Woodsboro is yet again in a state of turmoil. Sidney Prescott, the survivor of now four instances of assault, has not revealed Jill's true intentions to the media; because of this, her friends Dewey and Gale Riley have become distant. On top of that, someone is calling her again, asking her what her favorite scary movie is...
1. Top Story

Good evening, Woodsboro. This is John Taylor for Top Story at seven.

Perhaps not surprisingly, the town of Woodsboro was shocked today by what seems to be the continuation of a string of murders that started more than fifteen years ago. Local celebrities Sidney Prescott and Gale Weathers-Riley were assaulted tonight, along with Sheriff Dwight Riley, officer Judy Hicks, and teenagers Jill Roberts and Kirby Reed. Several people were killed by the well-renowned Ghostface Killer, who also orchestrated the other attacks years ago. Among the victims were Prescott's publicist Rebecca Walters, Roberts's mother Kate, teenagers Olivia Morris, Robbie Mercer, Marnie Cooper, Jenny Randall, and two on-duty police officers, Ross Hoss and Anthony Perkins.

The crime scene found at Reed's house was a shocking one indeed: several victims were literally scattered around the house, with the apparent killers being Charlie Walker and Trevor Sheldon, two local teenagers who knew all of their victims. The weapons found at the scene, a large Buck hunting knife and a Glock pistol, were found with the two, in a pool of blood that suggested to detectives that the two had killed themselves after committing the murders. It is quite shocking, and proves that our town may never recover from the plague of Ghostface.

**UPDATE:**

At the Woodsboro Community Hospital, another tragedy has occurred: Sidney Prescott, Sheriff Dwight Riley, Gale Weathers-Riley, and Judy Hicks were found in Ms. Prescott's hospital room, the apparent victims of an attack by Jill Roberts, a survivor of the initial attack. Mrs. Roberts was found dead with her victims huddled around her, and from her wounds it seems she died from extensive amounts of shock to her cranium and a gunshot to her chest. Ms. Prescott gave a brief statement about what happened:

"She attacked me, and I had to kill her in self-defense. I

also have reason to believe that Ms. Roberts was not in

her right mind following the attacks at the Reed house."

More information will be given as it arrives.


	2. The Original

The lights flashed all around her. She had no idea where she was; the last thing she remembered was the tall man carrying her from that horrible room. She couldn't remember what had gone on, but it had been awful. Gradually she came to her senses; she found that she was lying down on a stretcher. Voices shouted at her from all around; a name was shouted constantly amongst the chaos.

Sidney.

Who was that? Did they have something to do with the accident inside? She looked up, which caused pain to shoot through her; as she did, she caught sight of the sign above her head: WOODSBORO COMMUNITY HOSPITAL. It was spelled out in ominous white letters that seemed to flicker.

Sidney.

There was that name again. Sidney. What was so special about it?

She came to an abrupt stop. Slowly she was lifted into the van, which hurt even more than looking up. For some reason, her midriff ached all over. It felt as if she'd been stabbed or clawed to pieces. As the van doors shut, a flash came over her...

_"__You just won't die, will you? Who are you? Michael-fucking-Myers?__"_

She felt a sudden tightening around her neck, as if someone was strangling her. Grasping at her neck, she was forcibly restrained by that haunting young face...the face that betrayed her and her friends...

"Sidney? You're going to be all right. Just relax."

The tightness around her neck vanished. She breathed, coughing up a small bit of blood. The other person in the van laid her back down.

It was then that she noticed the other woman was blond.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought you were someone else."

The other woman smiled. "No, Sidney," she said. "My name is Alexis. We're taking you to another hospital, so you'll be safe."

Two more faces lashed out in her mind; one was of a soft-faced man with a mustache, and the other of a hard-edged woman with long dark hair.

"Dewey! Gale! Are they - " She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"They're just fine. We have them on separate buses along with Officer Hicks. They're in stable condition. Just relax."

A wave of darkness crashed over her. She fell back into its fathomless tide, witnessing again the horrible scene she'd just left...

_The two struggled on the hospital bed. One was on top of the other; she had her by the throat, and was choking the life from her. The girl on bottom took her assailant's head and slammed it into the railing, sending them both onto the floor._

_The younger girl plunged her fist into the older's stomach, reopening her wound. The older girl screamed in agony, and her opponent slung her into the fire extinguisher box. _

_Everything went fuzzy again. Words and sentences leapt out at her...how are those stitches?...__is this how it's gonna be, Sid?...the ending of the movie was suppose to be at the house...this is just silly..._

_She convulsed in pain, again feeling that sharp sting in her midriff. She heard the sound of a metal pot clinging against a cranium, over and over...it rung out into the darkness like a great bell._

_"Can I just have one final word?"_

"Clear!"

A wave of electricity shot through her, waking her from her nightmare. She looked wildly around at the doctors, one of whom held a defibrillator in his hands.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We performed surgery on you as soon as you got here. You're going to be alright."

"What about the others?" she said exasperatedly. "How are they?"

"They'll be fine," the lead doctor said. "They suffered substantially less injuries than you did. We've already released Mr. and Mrs. Riley, and Ms. Hicks. But I'm afraid I can't quite speak for Ms. Reed yet."

Sidney glanced to her right, where Kirby lay astrew with a blank gaze on her face.

"Her wounds were very severe, but luckily, we were able to stop the bleeding. If she'd been left out for, oh, another forty-five minutes..."

Sidney looked back to the doctor. "She'll live, won't she?"

The doctor shrugged. "We'll have to see. You're going to have to be put back under again."

The horrible darkness crashed over her again, and she was still.


End file.
